je voulais pas mais je l'ais vue
by Lady-Lasphalte
Summary: c'est bien étrange que ce don de voyance,mais quand ils nous sert à découvrire l'amour impossible de deux hommes que tout oppose...que faire? ....que feras tu Max? terminée
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :_ je ne voulais pas...mais je l'ai vu..._**

**Auteur: **c'est écrit à côté de la fic ...bon ok Lady-Lasphalte

**Résumé: **Bien étrange que ce don de voyance, mais quand il nous sert à découvrir l'amour impossible de deux hommes que tout oppose...que faire? ...Que feras tu Max?

**Couple: **On garde le suspens? Surlignez si vous voulez savoir ;) (charle xavier et magneto)et peut être d'autres plus conventionels plus tard.

**Disclaimer: **si vous êtes une des nombreuses personnes qui possèdent une license de X-Men et que vous lisez ma fic...coucou \o/ (mais non je ferai pas d'argent avec ,vous croyez quoi?)

**Trucs d'une inutilité crasse que l'auteur a à dire : **je sait que ma fic est bourée de fautes d' orthographe (edit : plus maintenant, normalement ) j'en suis désolée ,j'ai vraiment du mal à les corriger . j'ai mis un Rated K à cause des "écarts de langage" (on vas dire ça comme ça) des personnages dans certains passages...bonne lecture

**chapitre 1**

La ville dégageait un air de printemps, lourd et tiède, un de ces airs qui vous donne l'impression qu'il vous suffit de tendre la main pour cueillir le monde.

Le vieux Jim a encore descendu trop de bière

On l'entend jurer dans la rue c'est pas triste

Entre deux jurons nous expose sa misère

Tout en inondant le quartier de sa P...(1) 

Ils hurlaient bien plus qu'ils ne chantaient, prenant à parti les rares passants qui s'écartaient à leur vue, rajoutant des couplets de plus en plus scabreux, sautant sur les trottoirs, s'insultant copieusement les uns les autres, dans une cacophonie qui ne faisait que croître.

- Hey! La Tique! Avoue que tu as le béguin pour Zac!

La Tique lui asséna un coup de coude à l'estomac.

- Ta gueule, Molosse. Tu réfléchis trop. Garde ce genre de pensées pour ta main droite.

Les quatre autres s'esclaffèrent bruyamment et Jésus entamas le second couplet de la chanson sur un air grave, presque religieux, qui fut bientôt reprit par tous de plus belle.

Une autre voie se fit entendre, puis plusieurs, elles chantaient elles aussit. Ils s'arrêtèrent interloquer.

Ça vient d'ou ce bordel?

- Moi, j'ai l'impression que ça vient d'à gauche... 

Un peu plus loin une rue s'offrait sur leur gauche. Ragaillardis par cette explication, La Tique était sur le point de reprendre la chanson de plus belle pour couvrir la nouvelle lorsque soudain les paroles leur parvinrent distinctement.

Si tu voyais comment j'imagine un monde parfait

Y'aurait pas d'étrangers, pas d' mutants et pas d' Pédés

Ces racailles me donnent envie d' les massacrer

Aujourd'hui on s'en va purger la société (2) 

cette chanson les avaient comme paralyser,un frisson glacé leur parcourut l'échine. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux tremblant. Qu'est-ce que c'était?

Alors, tout un groupe s'avança , sortant de la rue de gauche. Ils devaient être une quarantaine,le crâne rasé, de grosse bottes noires leur serrant les chevilles, et dans leurs yeux comme de l'ivresse, de la folie.

Jésus eut comme un mouvement de recul, ils ne devaient pas être plus de six face à eux. Pendant une poignée de longues secondes, les deux groupes se toisèrent. La lueur s'alluma plus vivement dans les yeux des hommes aux crânes rasés. Les autres comprirent. Ils s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

Ce sont des mutants! hurla un homme à la tête de la foule. Attrapez-les! 

La Tique ne comprenait pas qui étaient ces gens. Une douleur sourde luis transperça le flan,puis l'épaule. Il y avait un homme à sa hauteur, il tenait une batte de base-ball. Puis un autre la rattrapa. Et un autre. Il lui agrippa les cheveux. Elle lui mordit le poignet. Elle sentit le sang chaud couler dans sa bouche. Un autre la frappa au visage. Un autre la frappa aux chevilles. Elle bascula à terre. Elle se recroquevilla, mais aucun coup ne vint. Elle releva la tête. Un homme faisait barrière entre elle et ses agresseurs. Elle ne sut pourquoi mai elle se sentait totalement en sécurité avec cet homme. Sa confiance grandissait à la vue de ses larges épaules et de son corps puissant. Il mettait ses assaillants à terre avec une étonnante facilité. La Tique chercha du regard ses autres compagnons. Elle aperçut d'autre hommes et femmes qui semblaient s'interposer, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle ne vit que Molosse qui gisait a terre, criblé de coups.

Hé! Molosse!

Elle se releva pour courir. L'homme aux puissantes épaules tourna la tête dans sa direction

-Hé! Où tu vas la môme?

Il l'attrapa par l'encolure de ses vêtements et la jeta sur ses épaules.

-Lâche moi! Repose moi! Je veux descendre! 

Elle voyait défiler le sol, sentant par moment l'homme repousser des assaillants. Elle percuta quelque chose. L'homme l'avait mise à l'ariére d'un camion.

Tu reste là, je m'occupe des autres.

Il ferma la porte. La jeune fille se mit à hurler, se jeta sur la porte, la frappa. Elle avait peur. Elle ne comprenait pas. Qui étaient tous ces gens qui avaient soudain fait irruption dans son univers? Et ses amis, que devenaient-t-ils? L'attente lui sembla durer des heures.

Ce fut un autre homme qui ouvrit la porte du camoin.

Comment t'appelle-tu ?

-Où sont Molosse, Jésus, Spider et les autres?

L'homme soupira.

-Tes amis sont dans un état grave. L'ambulance va arriver. Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'ils s'en sortent

-Je vais les tuer! Des larmes de rage lui brouillaient la vue. Je vais tuer ceux qui ont fait ça! Je veux les voir mourir!

-Ecoute, on va t'emmener dans...

-Je veux sortir ! Elle se jeta sur l'homme. Relâchez moi! 

Tout comme son prédécesseur, il se contenta de la détacher d'une main et la reposa dans le camion en fermant la porte.

Le camion démarra.

la panique la fit se convulser. Elle envoyait des images de mort, les imposant à l'esprit de ceux qui conduisaient.

Wolverine arrêta brusquement le camion.

-Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Une nouvelle vague d'images morbides les submergea.

-Oh non. Ce doit être la petite qu'on a pris avec nous, dit tornade, le visage crispée. Elle doit être médium et faire une crise d'angoisse...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-On appelle le professeur. 

Des nuages couvraient le ciel. L'air s'était rafraîchi.

-Avez-vous intercepté le groupe de radical anti-mutant? demanda le professeur au téléphone.

-Oui on les a dispersé alors qu'ils s'en prenaient à un groupe de jeunes adolescents.

-C'est bien, bon travail.

-Professeur, sur ce groupe de jeunes, nous n'avons réussi à en tirer d'affaire qu'une seule. Tous les autres sont à l'hôpital, dans un état grave et...Je doute qu'ils s'en sortent... Cette jeune fille, on a essayé de lui parler mais elle fait une crise d'angoisse Nous croyons que c'est une médium. Ca pourrait devenir dangereux.

-je vois. Ne bougez surtout pas, j'arrive immédiatement. 

Plus tard, une voiture noire aux vitres teintées arriva. Les X formèrent un cercle autour de Charles Xavier quand il en descendit.

-Savez-vous qui elle est, d'où elle vient?

-Aucune idée. Impossible d'obtenir une réponse vu son état. Nous comptions la ramener au centre pour qu'elle y passe des examens médicaux.

-Bien. 

Le professeur s'approcha du camion. Il ressentait les pensées qui en émanaient. Des pensées de peur, de tristesse, et d'angoisse. Ce n'était plus q'une enfant effrayée.

Il trouva la jeune fille recroquevillée dans un coin lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Elle leva vers lui des yeux perdus.

_"Ne crains rien. Tout est fini. On ne te fera plus de mal._

_-Pourquoi ces gens..? Pourquoi ce qu'ils ont fait?_

_-Car ils ont peur. Peur de ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas... Car l'ignorance engendre la haine. La haine la barbarie._

_-Pourquoi ont-ils peur de nous?_

_-Car ils sentent les mutants différents d'eux..._

_-Mes amis n'étaient pas tous des mutants! Y'avait Molosse, l'Ecureuil et Tim, c'était pas des mutant eux..._

_-Les hommes et les mutant sont tout autant humains. En refusant de le voir, ces gens ont fini par tuer ceux qu'ils disaient être des leurs...Où vis-tu?_

_-Dehors. Avant, chez ma tante, mais maintenant elle est partie._

_-As-tu des parents? Un tuteur?_

_-Non…_

_-Alors, je vais t'emmener quelque part si tu le veux bien. Il s'agit d'une école. Une école de mutants. C'est chez moi. Tu seras en sécurité là-bas… Tu veux bien y venir?_

_Elle n'était jamais sortie de son quartier, mais maintenant elle n'y avait plus rien. Les hommes rasés avaient tout détruit._

_-Oui...je veux bien._

_-Très bien. Dors maintenant.. _

Le sommeil envahit son être, et elle y plongea sans résister.

Alors? demanda Cyclope, lorsque le professeur revint.

-Elle est calmée, et je l'ai endormie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait? Il faut la déposer quelque part?

-Elle n'a plus de « quelque part », ce sera le centre son quelque part maintenant... 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) j'ai résisté à l'envie de mettre le genre « poétique » à cette fic pour cette chanson...

(2)je l'ai créer sur la base de la musique d'un monde parfait 

Critiques , suggestions, offres de vente de mobylettes ;) ?

je mets le prochain chapitre en ligne lundi ,à bientôt !

et un grand mercit à ma béta lécrice pour elle hip hip hourrraaaaaaaaaaaa :


	2. chapitre 2

**Titre:_ Je voulais pas...mais je l'ai vu..._**

**Chat-pitre:** (mouhahaha ...oui ça me fait rire) bon c'est le 2…

**Trucs d'une inutilité crasse que l'auteur a à dire : **voila, je n'ai reçu aucune review pour le premier chapitre, j'espère pour me rattrapée que celui là vous plairas plus... (et oui...on voit enfin le couple charleXmagnéto)

...En fait, mon vrai prénom, c'est max. Mes parents voulaient un fils. _Mon père_ voulait un fils. Il est mort, c'est l'usine qui l'a tué. M'a dit que c'était pour préserver le rythme de production. Y'a pas que le mien qui est mort. Au fond, ça n'a rien changer. Je voyais jamais mon père. Ma mère elle aussi est morte. Elle, c'était les produits chimiques. Une femme, c'est faible, qu'ils disaient, ça bosse pas avec les machinots... Nan, ça bosse aux caissons de produits toxiques. Les gens ne sont pas logiques. Je comprenais pas. Ma tante voulait être actrice. Faisait du cabaret... Je dormais chez elle. Elle s'est fait embarquer pour une histoire, de la drogue. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. Mais c'était pas là-bas qu'y avait ma maison. Ma maison, c'était le monde.

Je ne sait plus quand j'ai découvert mes pouvoirs. Ca m'a toujours semblé naturel. Puis j'ai commencé à comprendre… Mais je ne savais pas que c'était ça, être une mutante. Et je crois que je m'en foutais.

Ma famille, c'était mes potes. Jésus était un mutant aussi. Il pouvait marcher sur l'eau, la contrôler. Spider grimpait aux murs. Molosse, c'en était pas un, on l'appelait comme ça à cause de ses dents. L'Ecureil, un nerveux tout roux n'en était pas non plus, et Tim, qui était trop jeune pour qu'on sache.

Nos vieux, soit ils étaient morts à l'usine, soit on voulait plus rentrer chez eux… C'était pas grave. C'était dehors chez nous...

Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je fais?...

-Physiquement, elle va bien. Elle est juste légèrement sous-alimentée, et mériterait bien une bonne douche.

Ils étaient plusieurs dans le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier écoutait, les mains croisées, Tornade lire les résultats de ses analyses.

-C'est bien une télépathe, comme on l'avait pensé. Mais impossible de savoir si elle a conscience de ses pouvoirs ou non.

-En tout cas, elle sait les utiliser, dit Logan.

-Ce qui m'impressionne chez cette enfant, commença le professeur de sa voie calme, c'est que sa "communauté" d'amis était aussi bien formée d'humain que de mutants. C'est le premier cas que nous récupérons de ce genre. En dehors de tous les tabous et les interdits de notre société, ils ont vécu ensemble...

-Quoi, fit cyclope en esquissant un sourire,vous doutiez de la validité de votre propre souhait?

"Baaaaang"

-Aiiiyeuuuu!

Elle venait de percuter quelque chose de froid et dur. C'était le sol. Mais ce dernier lui parut étrange. Elle se releva. _Un sol métallique_…? Elle n'en avait jamais vu... Elle venait de tomber d'une sorte de table d'opération... _Qu'est ce que...? Ha, oui! L'école_...

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle. Ca ne ressemblait pas à un école.

-Tiens, tu es levée?

Ororo se tenait dérrière elle. Max, surprise, la dévisagea. Elle resta muette comme elle l'était souvent devant ce genre de femme si belle.

-Tu n'as pas pris de bain depuis longtemps toi, dis-moi? Allez, viens, je vais t'en faire couler un...

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est ici, exactement?

L'eau coulait sur son dos, c'était la première fois qu'elle prenait un bain. Ca lui faisait bizarre.

-C'est une école, pas seulement pour apprendre la biologie ou la physique, mais aussi pour t'aider à maîtriser tes pouvoirs...

-Y'a pas que ça dans cette école, nan?

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

-Des profs qui se battent, moi je dis que c'est louche.

-Nous ne somme pas seulement...des professeurs.

-Qu'est ce que vous êtes alors?

-Nous sommes, comment dire… Nous nous battons pour les droits des mutants...

Tornade sourit en voyant les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquiller. Max ne sut pourquoi elle le désirait si ardemment, si soudainement, mais elle voulait en être. Cette si belle femme, cet homme aux épaules puissantes qui l'avait sauvé, cet homme à la voix de velours dans le camion... Elle voulait être des leurs.

-Et bien, tu es toute mignonne maintenant que tu es propre. Mais il est vrai que tu es toute petite et que tu dois faire quarante kilos toute mouillée…

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on m'appelle La Tique.

Enveloppée jusqu'au cou dans une immense serviette, elle semblait encore plus menue.

-Comment vous appelez-vous?

-Les gens m'appellent Tornade, mais tu peux m'appeler Ororo.

Max approuva de la tête.

-Allez,je vais te conduire à ta chambre, demain sera une longue journée.

Les vêtements que lui avait donné le Centre étaient trop grands et tombaient un peu…

-Comment tu t'appelle?

Elle était avec une dizaine d'autres de son âge qui attendaient dans le jardin. Elle n'avait jamais vu de mutants qui ne ressemblent pas à des humains, et eut d'abord un mouvement de recul face au garçon à la peau rouge.

-Moi, c'est la Tique.

-C'est pas un nom, ça! s'exclama l'autre.

-C'est mon surnom. Mon vrai nom, c'est Max.

-C'est pas un nom de fille non plus… Moi, je m'appelle Thibault, mon surnom, c'est Celsius… Dis, c'est quoi que tu peux faire, toi? Moi je peux faire fondre des trucs! Regarde!

Il prit un caillou au sol, le porta à ses yeux et ce dernier devint liquide, coulant de sa main et formant de petits cercles d'herbe brûlée.

-Et toi? Tu sais faire quoi?

-Des fois, je vois ce que les gens pensent...

-Et ça donne quoi?

-Bonjour les enfants, dit une voix à l'accent prononcée, derrière eux.

Max eut un léger sursaut en voyant un homme à la peau bleu derrière eux.

-Vous êtes qui ? demanda-t-elle

-On m'appelle Diablo, fit l'homme tout en les conduisant à un endroit à l'ombre, Je suis votre professeur d'anglais, et aussi de philosophie.

-Mais...on n'est pas censés ne faire de la philo que bien plus tard à l'école?

-Ach, oui, normalement, mais la philosophie est une matière très importante pour les jeunes mutants comme vous. Il les invita à s'assoire en cercle autour de lui. Aujourd'hui, nous allons continuer à parler du rejet. Qu'est ce que ce mot évoque pour vous?

-Brutalité, dit une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux.

-Peur, fit un garçon aux traits indiens.

-Bien, et selon vous, continua Diablo de sa voie calme, laquelle des deux est la conséquence de l'autre?

-C'est la peur qui entraîne la brutalité?

-Très bien Thibault, et à quoi peut-elle être due?

-Hé! chuchota Max à Thibault,j'ai vu qu'il y'avait des professeurs qui se battaient…

-Ouais! Les X mens.

-Tu connais?

-Un peu que je connais, fit il en la regardant avec de grands yeux plein d'excitation. C'est la classe, ils combattent contre les anti-mutants, tous les prof en sont.

-Comment on fait pour en être, à ton avis?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que ça doit être la classe de partir en mission avec eux. Ils sont très, très forts !

-Et tu le sais, quand ils partent en mission?

-Ouais! On voit l'hélico décoller parfois, et quand ça dure, on n'a pas cours.

-Vous suivez tous les deux ? les interrompit le professeur.

En voulant rentrer dans l'école, Max se perdit un peu dans le jardin. Tout était très grand ici,

elle n'était pas habituée. Un léger frisson la parcourut. Elle se trouvait devant le garage, deux autres mutants y étaient, plongés dans une conversation animée. L'un d'entre eux était celui qui l'avait sauvée. Elle resta paralysée quelques secondes, à l'observer.

-Moi, je te dis que c'est ma moto qui latte la tienne quand elle veut! s'exclama Logan.

-En paroles, mais pas en actes, rétorqua Cyclope les bras croisés.

-Je te prends où tu veux, quand tu veux ! (Il se tourna et aperçut Max.) Tiens, c'est toi la gosse d'hier!

-Heu..(elle s'avança timidement) ,oui... ,Je voulais vous dire merci.

De prés, il était encore plus impressionnant. Il la regarda dans les yeux et elle se sentit rougir.

-Ah, fit il gêner en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, ouais, c'est rien…

-Tu te souviens de lui et pas de moi? demanda Cyclope en riant. Je suis vexé!

-Ah, heu...je... En fait, seule l'image de Logan s'interposant lui revenait.

-Au fait, gamine, le professeur te veut ce soir à 9h à son bureau.

-Le professeur?

-L'homme qui t'a parlé dans le camion...

-Oh! L'image d'un homme - en fait était-ce réellement autre chose qu'une voix ? - lui revint. Et pourquoi veut-il me voir?

-C'est un médium lui aussi, il veut t'apprendre à te servir de tes pouvoirs.

-Oh...

Elle resta quelque secondes sans rien dire à les regarder. C'était des X. Il se dégageait d'eux comme une sorte d'aura.

-Allez, file! grogna Logan. On discute sérieusement là.

A 9h, après s'être perdue plusieurs fois, Max trouva la porte du bureau du professeur. Elle frappa puis entra.

Dans ses souvenirs, elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il était en fauteuil. Malgré son âge, il gardait un très beau visage au regard profond. Elle se sentit impressionnée, bien plus qu'avec Wolverine, par l'aura qui émanait de cet homme-là.

-Assieds-toi. dit il en souriant.

Elle obéit.

-Je...je voulais juste vous dire merci, pour hier...je...

Elle se tut, un peu gênée. Lui continuait de la regarder en souriant.

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer, fit il en changeant d'expression. Tes amis sont décédés à l'hôpital... Je suis désolé.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur à ces mots. Un petit silence s'installa.

-Je le savais, en fait.

-Tu le savais?

-Oui. C'est comme si j'avais senti qu'ils n'étaient plus là.

-Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent de voir les pensées des gens?

-Bah... (Elle réfléchit.) Oui. Des fois,je ne fais pas vraiment exprès...

-Et est ce qu'il y a d'autres "choses" que tu aurais déjà fait?

-Euh...non je suis désolée, je suis juste médium, je sait juste faire ça...un peu.

Il rit.

-Oh, détrompe-toi, c'est l'un des plus puissants pouvoirs. Tu peux non seulement lire dans les pensées, mais prendre possession du corps de quelqu'un ou déplacer les objets.

-C'est ça que vous allez m'apprendre? Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-Oui. L'étant moi-même, je peux t'aider à maîtriser ces pouvoirs. (Elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air fatigué. fiévreux peut-être? Elle ne l'avait pas vu avant.) Vois-tu, il y a quelque chose qui m'a attiré en toi.

-Je ne vois pas trop ce que c'est. Je ne suis pas très puissante.

-Tu n'as jamais entraîné tes pouvoirs, tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils donnent… Bien, commençons.

Il sortit de son tiroir un jeu de cartes.

-Ce sont des cartes spéciales, dit-il en les lui tendant, il y a sur chacune, soit un carré, soit un rond, un triangle, ou une étoile. Je vais les regarder et à toi de me dire laquelle je vois.

-O.k

Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs exercices ainsi et au fil du temps, elle sentait son esprit s'accroître. C'était comme un muscle qui se réveille sous l'effort. Elle entendait non seulement la pensée du professeur lorsqu'il lisait la carte mais aussi celle qui guidait ses mains. D'autres, plus sourdes, plus lointaines ; émises par d'autres dans l'école. Elle voyait aussi quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur le front de Charles Xavier,.. Pourquoi n'arrêtait-il pas la séance?

-Professeur, vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien?

-Oui. (Sa voie était moins claire qu'au début de la séance.) Je suis juste un peu fiévreux,je...

Sa tête retomba lourdement sur le bureau.

-Professeur ! cria Max en se levant. Mais soudain, des pensées s'imposèrent à elle, c'était comme un rêve, ou le rêve d'un rêve…

"_Tu es encore étendu, endormi, un bras tendu vers moi et elle est là, sur ce bras, cette maîtresse qui m'empéchera toujours de t'atteindre. J'ai beau avoir possédé ton corps cette nuit, le posséder depuis bien des nuits en fait, j'ai beau connaître les moindres parcelles de tes pensées, de ta vie, de ta folie, toujours elle gagnera. Elle me nargue, cette catin, ces chiffres bleus sur ta peau blanche. Les hommes t'ont marquer, ont nourri ta haine, t'ont façonner…_

_Et pourtant, je l'aime. Je l'aime, cette façon que tu as de me traiter d'utopiste. Je l'aime, ce regard calme et froid, ce regard qui couve un feu toujours nourri sous la glace. Je l'aime, cette façon que tu as de m'être toujours contraire en tout, de me compléter. Pourquoi faut-il que ça ne puisse pas marcher? Pourquoi faut-il que je t'aime justement parce que nous ne pouvons que nous opposer?_

_Non, je ne veux pas pleurer. Je le sais que tu m'aimes, que ça te fera mal à toi aussi. Je le vois bien, que plus tard nous ne pourrons que nous diviser. Car nous sommes de ceux pour qui se battre passe avant tout. Et que c'est pour ça aussi que je t'aime._

_Tu te réveilles. Tu me regardes. Les larmes coulent déja. Tu t'inquiètes. Tu me prends dans tes bras._

_-Charles, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?_

Elle était pétrifiée. Les pensées s'imposaient à elle, la paralysaient, elle ne voulait pas voir cela. C'était trop intime, ça appartenait au professeur. Elle aurait voulu courir, s'enfuir, alerter les autres, mais les pensées, comme des lianes, la retenaient.

_Nous sommes tous les deux nus sur le lit. Mes larmes coulent sur ta nuque à présent. Je te sers et j'ai l'impression que tu me glisses entre les bras, comme de la fumée. Je n'en peux plus. J'éclate en sanglot._

_-Charles, j'entends dans ta voix que tu es surpris, inquiet, étonné… qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Réponds- moi._

_-Je...je voudrais que tu m'aimes toujours._

_Tu soupires. Tu tournes la tête pour mettre ton regard face au mien._

_-Charles, même si je le voulais, que je le désirais de toutes mes forces, que tu disparaisses, que je te haïsse, je ne pourrais pas cesser de t'aimer._

_Mes larmes se sont taries. Je hoquette un peu._

_-Bon dieu, tu es le pire des utopistes, toujours à voir le bon côté chez chacun, à croire à la rédemption. Tu es tout ce que je pourrais bien trouver à contredire et je t'aime. Je t'aime justement parce que tu es mon exact opposé. Cette partie qui me complète._

_Tu m'étreins. Ton corps est chaud._

_-Je t'aime, Magnéto."_

Des coups frappant à la porte la sortirent de cet état de transe. Elle se releva en sursaut et courut ouvrir. Tornade se tenait à l'entrée.

-Oh! Vite, le professeur a fait un malaise.

Ororo se précipita ver le bureau.

-Professeur! Elle lui toucha le front, il était brûlant... La fièvre sans doute, oh non! Pars prévenir Cyclope, il est en bas, au réfectoire..

Max dévala couloirs et escaliers, bien plus pour oublier ce qu'elle avait entendu qu'autre chose. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?

Cyclope l'envoya au lit et courut ver le bureau. Elle s'allongea, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle ne voulait pas chercher à savoir, cela appartenait au professeur, mais...Beaucoup de ce qu'elle avait entendu, même si elle ne l'avait pas compris, lui paraissait grave. Elle regarda l'heure sur le cadran du réveil. Cela faisait 24h qu'en se promenant, sans plus de désir que quelques aventures d'une nuit, sa vie avait changé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vous aimez? Vous détestez? Vous ne comprenez pas le sens de cette question? Je réponds aux reviews.

La suite dimanche.


	3. Chapter 3

**Trucs que l'auteur croit que ça intéresse quelqu'un **:

Plus j'avance dans l'histoire, plus max développe une personnalité propre...plus complexe...

chapitre 3

Aujourd'hui ; ,je vais vous apprendre à vous battre!

Ils devaient être une douzaine du même âge qu'elle à être venus ce matin au gymnase, à regarder assez inquiets Wolverine sortir des altères de son sac.

-Donc, cet atelier vous apprendra à vous défendre sans utiliser vos pouvoirs. Le premier que je chope à les utiliser, j'en fait mon altère personnelle...

Douze gosses le regardèrent totalement terrorisés.

-Rhooo, c'est bon, ne me regardez pas comme ça! Fit-il en roulant des yeux, donc tous en rang pour une série de pompes pour commencer…

-Hé,Max! l'interpella Celsius pendant que Wolverine passait dans les rangs pour les inspecter. C'était bien, ton cours avec le prof?

-Ouais...C'était bien...pourquoi?

-Bah...Hier soir, je les ai vu l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Il a dû tomber dans les pommes une fois ton cour fini...

-On discute pendant les pompes?

Wolverine se tenait face à eux. Max baissa les yeux. Elle faisait toujours ça pour cacher quelque chose. Et là, elle aurait bien voulu cacher que le garçon de ses rêves commençait à prendre les traits de celui qui l'avait sauvée…

-M'sieur, vous êtes prof de quoi?demanda t'elle

-Hum...d'art. Bon, tous en groupe de 2...Je vais vous apprendre les pas d'esquive...L'un d'entre vous va donner un coup, comme ça, l'autre va effectuer un pas sur le côté ou en arrière pour l'esquiver. Faites lentement.

Celsius donnait un large coup de pied tandis que Max s'écartait.

-Pourquoi t'as voulu venir à cet atelier? C'est pas un truc de fille…

Une foule confuse d'images des X-mens lorsqu'ils l'avaient sauvée, du professeur, de Tornade, de Wolverine et des hommes au crâne rasé lui revint en mémoire.

-Pour te botter le cul.

Celsius éclata de rire.

-T'es pas crédible !

Cela lui remit un souci à l'esprit, mais avait elle réellement besoin de cela pour y repenser?

Elle y avait songé toute la nuit. Ce qu'elle avait vu, elle s'était décidée secrétement à le taire. Tout gosse des quartiers pauvres savait ce qu'était l'homosexualité. C'était les insultes, c'était les hommes maquillés dans les rues de travers le soir. Cet homme qu'elle avait vu enlacer le professeur, elle le connaissait peut être, peut-être était il à l'école, peut-être l'avait il sauvée?

Celas lui parut beau. Une étrange curiosité qu'elle ne se connaissait pas naquit en elle.

Elle sentit le choc avant la douleur, sentit le sol avant de se sentir tombée.

-Mais… Bouge quand je t'attaque! cria Celsius.

-Je vois qu'on a déjà une blessée… fit Wolverine en s'approchant d'elle.

Max se releva en grognant, un peu penaude.

-J'ais même pas mal, j'te prends quand tu veux!

Logan la regarda, d'abord surpris, puis se mit à rire.

-Mais c'est qu'elle mordrait presque ! Très bien jeune fille, j'attends, attaque moi.

Tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. « _allez, se dit elle, fais comme tu as toujours fait pour te battre quand tu vivais dehors…_ »

Elle se rua sur lui, bandant son poing. Logan plaça son bras gauche devant son torse pour parer et avança sa main droite pour l'attraper par l'encolure. Il tendit les doigts, mais ne sentit rien. Il releva la tête. Max avait sauté par dessus lui. De la même main droite, levant seulement le bras, il la choppa en plein vol par le col et stoppa net son élan.

-Héééééé, mais euuuuh!

Toute la classe se mit à rire.

-Bon, le cour est terminé, dit-il en la reposant à terre, demain même lieu même heure.

Les élèves commencèrent à sortir de la salle dans un brouhaha de conversation.

-C'est pas mal pour une gosse qui doit faire la taille de mon poing, la nargua t'il en rangeant ses affaires.

-Dites m'sieur, vous savez qui est Magnéto?

Il se retourna brusquement.

-Où t'as vu ça, toi ?

-Bah... heu... je sais plus trop...

Il soupira.

-Magnéto est un mutant, un mutant puissant, le professeur et lui avaient créé cette école, maintenant on va dire qu'il nous barre souvent la route...

Elle avait l'impression qu'une clé venait d'ouvrir une porte. Certaines choses de ce rêve lui parurent claires.

-Au fait, le professeur te veut dans deux jours à 9h dans son bureau.

Elle acquiesça.

Ces portes ouvertes laissaient voir avec des yeux nouveaux ce qui semblait être une histoire bien triste.

En réalité, sa marque de bravade face à Wolverine l'avait rendue plutôt populaire au yeux des autres élèves. Elle ne tarda pas bientôt à être la leadeur d'une bande de cinq garçons. Celsius, qui était devenu son meilleur ami du pensionnat ; Tood et Tim, des jumeaux qui créaient des ondes de choc mais dont les pouvoirs se limitaient pour l'instant à faire des vagues sur l'eau ; Guy, un téléporteur aux cheveux rosex délavés et Jarod, qui pouvait faire changer les objets de couleur mais assurait sans cesse de la supériorité de son pouvoir.

C'était des agités, et Max, en les regardant, ne pouvait s'empécher de revoir son ancienne bande.

Ce matin là, deux jours après que Max eut défié wolverine, ils se trouvaient tous les six devant la fontaine, jouant à faire flotter divers objets. D'autres mutants, profitant du soleil, s'étaient allongés pieds nus dans l'herbe.

-Tood, Tim arrêtez de faire des vagues, ça fait couler nos bateaux!

-Hé! fit Celsius,je crois que les chaussures, ça flotte!

-Nan t'es sûr? s'exclama t'elle avec de grands yeux. Elle s'empressa d'enlever sa chaussure et de la poser semelle sur l'eau.

-Ah non, elle coule…

-Prend la mienne pour voir.

Il lui tendit une basquette défraichie.

-Celle-là, elle flotte… Tood, Tim, arrêtez bordel! Elle a coulé maintenant...Pfffu… L'en faut une autre... Guy, tu me passes tes pompes?

-Hun hun, je les ai enlevées.

Max regarda autour d'elle pour apercevoir une paire de souliers bruns dont elle s'empara.

-Ca flotte pas non plus, déclara Celsius en regardent les chaussures couler à pic.

-Héé guy! hurla Max, tes pompes ne flottent pas, mais c'est pas grave, marron comme ça, c'est moche.

-C'est pas les miennes, répondit-il sur le même ton, moi elles sont rose.

-Foutre, fit-elle en se grattant la tête, les gens ont de ces idées de s'enticher de pompes créees dans un tel non-souci de flottaison...

-Hé! hurla un garçon dans l'herbe, t'as noyé mes pompes?

-Non, c'est elles qui ont coulé toutes seules.

-Tu vas me le payer, cria t'il en se levant pour courir, reviens ici !

Max se mit à clopiner à une chaussure du plus vite qu'elle put, non sans avoir une pensée pour toute les fois ou un être humain avait dit à un autre de venir pour lui courir après dix secondes plus tard.

Max essaya d'abord la pelouse, mais le garçon gagnait du terrain. Elle senti qu'il allait frôler son épaule quand soudain elle eut comme un réflexe. Le garçon se retrouva bloqué, dans une position assez comique, sur l'herbe.

Tous les autres mutants allongés autour d'eux riaient tandis que Max s'avança pour reprendre sa chaussure avant de courir jusqu'à l'école, pour ensuite seulement rendre sa liberté de mouvement au garçon.

9h allait bientôt sonner. Max et ses amis étaient affalés dans le salon du manoir, sur le canapé.

-T'aurais pas dû faire ça, Max, dit Tood, le mec que t'as paralysé, c'est Clément, dit Modeleur, il a un pouvoir trop puissant.. !

-Naaaaaan? fit cette dernière à moitié endormie, sait faire quoi?

-Il commande au plastique...

Il y eu un silence total d'une demie seconde.

-Mouahaaaaaa

Celsius tapait du poing sur la canapé tandis que max avait du mal à retenir ses larmes tant elle riait.

-Mais c'est débile comme pouvoir!

-arrêtez de rire, c'est très puissant au contraire, ne te rends tu pas compte que tout autour de nous est fait de plastique?

-Sans doute. Bon, il faut que je vous laisse,j'ai cours moi…

Elle riait encore dans les couloirs lorqu'elle aperçut la porte du professeur. Un léger frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Elle inspira puis entra.

Le professeur se tenait exactement au même endroit que lors du premier cours, la fixant de son regard calme et impénétrable.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Bonjour Max. Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser pour la dernière fois.

-Oh…C'est pas grave, vous savez.

-T'es tu entrainée pendant ces deux derniers jours?

-Un peu ...Professeur...Il m'est arrivé quelque chose dernièrement, voilà j'avais...un ami qui rêvait à côté de moi et là...j'ai comme été aspirée dans son rêve.

-Et tu ne pouvais plus en sortir, exact?

-Oui.

Le professeur sourit.

-Vois-tu, c'est quelque chose de courant lorsqu'on débute dans le contrôle de ses pouvoirs. Chez certains mutants, ces dernier sont enfouis et ne se déclarent que lorsqu'un danger les menacent, c'est par exemple ton cas. Elle le regarda sans trop comprendre. Pour exemple, tu ferme instinctivement ton esprit dés que tu est près de moi...

-Ah bon? fit Max, perplexe.

-Oui, mais lorsque tu les réveille, comme durant les exercices que je te fais faire par exemple, comme tu ne sais pas les contrôler, tu est réceptive à toute forme de pensées sans pouvoir faire le tri.

-Je vois...

-Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons travaillé sur la télékinésie.

Comme lors du dernier cours, Max sentit ses pouvoirs comme se révéler à elle, s'accroître. Et lorsque la séance se termina, elle eut l'impression que le monde lui appartenait, et que faire voler l'école tout entière lui serait facile.

-Bien, fit le professeur en rangeant les objets qu'il avait soumis à Max. Dans trois jours même heure.

-D'acc', dit elle en ouvrant la porte.

Ralala, elle avait fait voler des stylos et même des poids. Elle ferma la porte. Elle avait même entendu les penser des gens dans le couloir, une histoire de chaussure... Elle se colla contre la porte. Clément faisait le guet dans le couloir… A côté d'elle, il y avait une sorte de placard vide qui faisait l'angle. Elle s'y réfugia.

Zut, qui avait vendu le morceau?

Ils étaient en colère ; en plus ses chaussures avaient coûté cher et surtout pourquoi ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de penser à Eric?

Eric? Oh, non, c'était les pensées du professeur.

Pas encore!

Clément s'éloigna, ou ne pensait plus, alors seules les pensées de Xavier résonnèrent dans sa tête.

_"Pourquoi je pense à toi en ce moment? En fait, je sais bien pourquoi. Parce qu'on à pris Jean, parce que Cyclope n'est plus lui-même. Parce que ça m'a rappeler ce que devenait un homme sans amour. Parce que pour oublier, nous avons chacun eu nos devoirs respectifs. Parce qu'un jour, il faudra bien poser la question. Pourquoi un homme seul dirige une école de mutants? Car ils sont les enfants qui n'on pu naître de nos entrailles, si semblables à nous. J'ai l'impression d'être veuf, avec toute une fratrie à guider._

_Ce souvenir m'est revenu cette nuit, est-ce que tu t'en souviens?_

_ils n'étaient pas commodes, les gens de cette petite ville. On était juste venu pour proposer à des parents de prendre avec nous leur fille. Une jolie polymorphe. Mais ayant compris que nous étions nous-même mutants, cela c'est vite transformé en course poursuite avec une cinquantaine de villageois derrière nous._

_-Charles, qu est-ce que tu avais encore à vouloir absolument montrer aux parents que tu pouvais faire bouger des objets?_

_-J'ais cru que ça les débloquerait, et toi, tu ne peux pas utiliser les tiens pour nous sortir de là?_

_-Je voudrais bien mais tout est en bois dans ce foutu patelin. Toi, fais quelque chose!_

_Je lançais un coup d'oeil derrière nous pour voir que certains avaient des fourches._

_-Je ne peux pas faire grand chose quand je cours._

_-Tu es d'une utilité des fois…_

_Tu te retournas brusquement, profitant des fils barbelés pour créer une espèce de cage aux barreaux d'acier ou tu enfermas les villageois._

_-Continue de courir, ça ne va pas tenir longtemps!_

_Heureusement que j'avais encore mes jambes à cette époque-là._

_-Tu es sûr qu'on est en sécurité ici? _

_C'était la première fois que je montais dans un château d'eau._

_-Pour sûr, me dis-tu en regardant par une étroite fenêtre, dans le pire des cas cet endroit est entièrement fait d'acier. _

_Je m'approchai de toi. Tu m'entouras de ton bras. Nous étions bien seuls pour que tu aies ce geste. Même devant les gens pour qui cela n'avait aucun secret, tu restais toujours peu démonstratif._

_-Regarde les, (je sentais du dégoût dans ta voix tandis que par la vitre, on apercevait les villageois courir dans tout les sens) avec leur esprit crasse, sont il seulement des hommes?_

_Je me tus. Je me taisais souvent dans ces moments là. Peut être parce que je savais que lorsque tu les voyais, pour toi ils se ressemblaient tous, eux, ceux qui t'avaient marqué. Tu étais le mutant, le juif, l'homosexuel et moi j'étais le WASP, l'intégré, l'homme de compromis. Que valaient mes prêches de paix face à toi? _

_Et pourtant..._

_-C'est la peur qui fait d'eux des bêtes, mais ils ne sont pas nés bêtes. Il suffit d'enlever la peur pour qu'ils redeviennent hommes._

_-Voudrais tu apprendre à un singe ce qui relève de l'homme? me demandas tu taquin._

_-Oui, car c'est ainsi qu'il en deviendra un._

_Tu soupires._

_-Charles, ces choses là se peuvent sur papier et en pensée..._

_a cet instant je t'ais sentie partire loint de moi , et j'ais voulut te retenir ,comme j'ais pue..._

_-Fais-moi l'amour._

_Tu tournes la tête vivement vers moi._

_-Qu'est ce qui te prend?_

_-Je veux faire l'amour, ici et maintenant._

_Tu souris de cet air ironique que tu ne quittes jamais. Tu prends ma tête entre tes mains et tu m'embrasses. Je crois que j'ai découvert la beauté dans le ballet de nos mains en ces instants où..."_

Ca y est, elle en était sure que Clément n'était plus dans le couloir. Elle se mit à courir malgré elle, rouge de honte. Elle aurait pu partir plus tôt. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir écouté, elle ressentait toute la tristesse du professeur...

"BANGGGGGG"

-Ayeuuuuu

-Tu me fonce dessus, toi, maintenant?

Elle releva la tête.

-Ah, re-salut Jarod.

-Re-salut.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches dans les couloirs?

-Je répète avec mon groupe.

-Wahouuu! T'as un groupe ? S'appelle comment?

-Les rats d'égout putrides débarquent en ville.

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est pas un nom ça !

-Bien sûr que si! s'énerva-t-il, tu viendras nous voir répéter?

-D'accord, dit elle avec le reste de sourire qui lui restait de son hilarité, je viendrais. 

Et tandis que ses paupières se fermaient, Max revit la pièce qui se jouait devant elle, dans les souvenirs du professeur, se demandant si toute sa vie elle assisterait à pareilles scènes dans l'esprit de ceux qu'elle croiserait…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, c'était mon premier chapitre soumise à bêta-lectrice avant d'être publié ...Viva ma béta ! (danse frénétiquement, se fait jeter des tomates)

(J'ai aussi rêvé que ma fic était adapté au ciné (si si) et qu' à la fin du film écrit en blanc sur noir je mettai "je dédie ce film a tous les détraqués: aux homosexuels, aux parasites, à tous mes potes, aux immigrés ; aux déclassés ; aux marginaux, à tous ceux qu'on insulte. "

N'empêche, dans mon rêve, ça le faisait trop...!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Les petites remarques inutiles et lourdes de l'auteur:**

L'actrice de Tornade a récemment déclaré qu'elle utilisait les costumes de ses films pour pimenter se vie sexuelle et que si Tornade n'avait jamais eu de relations à l'écran, c'était très différent dans son lit...J'ai depuis un peu de mal à ne pas rire quand je pense à ce perso...

**Chapitre 4**

Ca ne pouvait plus durer. Elle était assise sur une vieille caisse en bois. L'air de la cave, au départ frais, se faisait peu à peu suave au rythme des effluves humaines.

Jarod et ses amis jouaient sur un air échevelé, criant par moment sans pour autant perturber les pensées de Max. Oui, ça ne pouvait plus durer. Elle avait un immense respect pour le professeur. C'était le plus grand mutant qu'elle connaissait. Et lire ainsi en lui, c'était comme un viol. Elle irait lui demander à la prochaine séance de lui apprendre à bloquer les pensées. Elle ne lui avouerait rien, elle avait trop honte.

-Alors, tu aimes?

Max fit une moue sceptique.

-Ben...C'est une bonne musique mais il n'y a pas de paroles!

-Et alors, s'indigna Jarod, c'est une idée dépassée que celle des paroles.

-Moi, je ne crois pas…

Tous se tournèrent ver Guy, accoudé à sa batterie.

-Par contre, j'aimerais bien que tu fasses tes preuves, pour quelqu'un qui a défié Wolverine, chanter ne devrait pas être dur.

Elle déglutit. Allons bon, en tant que leadeur, elle ne pouvait pas se dégonfler. Aprés tout, ce n'était pas une situation pire qu'une autre.

Elle s'approcha du micro.

-Et tu veux que je chante quoi?

-Fais comme tu sais si bien le faire : improvise !

Elle sentit la batterie commencer soudainement à débiter un rythme hypnotique… Un, deux, trois, quatre ;

un, deux, trois, quatre. Puis la basse. Puis la guitare. Puis elle-même.

les mots sortais de sa bouche ,criaent ses haines ,ses peurs ,ses joies...

Elle hurlait presque. La musique l'envahissait, faisait partie d'elle. C'était comme si tout ce qu'elle chantait avait attendu en elle depuis toujours.

-Hé, les gosses, qu'est ce que vous faites?

Logan venait d'entrer dans la cave.

Les instruments se turent immédiatement.

-Mais dites donc, c'est qu'il y en a deux trois qui devraient être à mon cour ici...

Max fit semblant de regarder ailleurs.

-Tiens, mais voici ma tique favorite. Allez, viens, le cour va commencer.

Max suivit Logan hors de la cave.

-C'était super, lui glissa Jarod à l'oreille avant qu'elle ne parte.

Il n'y avait plus que sept élèves dans le gymnase pour le cour. Beaucoup avaient abandonné.

-Bien, aujourd'hui, on vas voir les sauts, ça peut vous sauver la vie un jour, ou plusieurs...

Max allait se mettre avec Celsius lorsque Logan la prit par l'épaule.

-Allez, j'aimerais bien que tu t'entraines avec moi aujourd'hui.

-y'a pas de souci, fit Max d'un ton ferme pour cacher qu'elle rougissait.

Max aimait bien ce cours. Sauter était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux.

-Pourquoi m'avoir prise pour partenaire?

-Parce que t'es marrante comme gosse. Je t'aime bien. T'as pas peur de grand chose. Et puis, faut bien que je t'entraine sérieusement vu que demain il n'y a pas cours.

-Pourquoi?

-On va cueillir des fraises des bois.

-Hein? s'étonna Max qui, toute à cette pensée, ne vit pas venir le coup de Logan.

"BANG"

-Wolverine : 1 , La Tique : 0

-Ha ha ha ...Très drôle. 

-Youpiii, y'a pas cours, y'a pas cours, scandait Celsius en esquissant quelques pas de danse.

Max à ses côtés était silencieuse. S'il n'y avait pas cours, c'était que les XMEN partaient en mission… Allaient ils sauver une autre enfant comme elle?

-Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse, jeune fille, fit une voix à l'accent prononcé derrière elle.

Diablo sourit en la regardent ouvrir de grands yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ni senti venir.

-Qu'est ce que...?

-Ah. Mes pouvoirs ne se limitent pas à être bleu avec une queue, je suis également téléporteur...

-Aaaah...Ah.

-Il me reste encore 10 minutes avant que le cours ne commence… Tu pourrais en profiter pour me dire ce qui te tracasse.

Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle pourrait bien répondre et une question inattendue se forma dans son esprit.

-Pourquoi aime t'on ce qui nous est contraire?

-C'est une excellente question que tu poses là… Connais tu le symbole du yin et du yang?

Elle réfléchi.

-Je connaissais quelqu'un qui l'avait en tatouage.

-Tu sais donc qu'il représente les 2 opposé d'une même chose, mais qui ont besoin l'un de l'autre?

-Humm, d'accord...

-Or, certains étendent cela aux gens, vois tu, nous serions attirés par ce qui nous est contraire, car ainsi, unis nous formons un tout. Quelqu'un de nerveux recherchera un calme, un introvertie un extraverti etc...

-Je vois...

Une pensée nouvelle naquit dans son esprit. Elle n'avait jamais songé avant au fait que dans un couple l'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre...

Elle faillit faire un bond en arrière en sortant du cours. Elle avait reconnu les pensées du Modeleur. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction, s'apprétant à courir, lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard. Elle connaissait le regard de ceux qui s'apprêtent à te courir après et là, le sien n'était pas ainsi. Il était triste. Il semblait attendre, demander quelque chose. Puis elle comprit qu'il la regardait.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle ne l'avait jamais réellement regarder. Le Modeleur était grand. Il devait faire dans les un mêtre quatre vingt dix. Il avait de longs cheveux rouges tressés qui lui coulaient jusqu'aux reins. Sa peau très blanche, sans aucune trace de rose semblait lumineuse. Ses yeux rouge sang auraient pu paraître effrayants si on n'y avait pas lu une certaine détresse.

Tu viens me mettre à terre?

Il sourit tristement.

-Non, du tout. Je ne crois même pas savoir pourquoi je suis là.

Max se demanda, même si elle le sentait (et d'ailleurs comment ne l'avait elle pas vu plus tôt), où ce garçon voulait en venir.

-Bon, viens avec moi, fit elle en essayant de mettre de la conviction dan sa voie, on va prêt de la fontaine.

Ils étaient à l'ombre d'un grand chêne. Max colla son dos contre l'écorce.

-Je suis désolée pour tes chaussures.

-c'était pas les miennes,je ne sais même pas à qui elles sont.

La première pensée qui vint à Max, en bonne pragmatique, fut que quelqu'un d'autre allait lui en vouloir pour cette histoire...Puis quelque chose interrompit cette réflexion, elle ne sut pourquoi, mais quelque chose clochait dans cette explication.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire que c'était les tiennes?

Son regard se perdit dans le vague.

-On dit que tu lis dans les pensées, pourquoi ne le fais tu pas maintenant?

Au loin dans le parc, elle vit Diablo qui passait. Il tenait la main à une jolie femme. Sa peau brune contrastait avec ses cheveux blancs. Ainsi donc...

Le soleil était monté encore plus haut dans le ciel.

Je suis né dans les quartiers riches de New York, raconta t'il, j'ai tout de suite su utiliser mes pouvoirs. Mes parents, effrayés, me cachaient à la maison comme un monstre. Puis ce fut l'hôpital psy, les piqûres, les drogues, les électrochocs…

Le professeur m'a repéré. Sans lui je ne serais même plus un homme après tout ça.

Je ne croyais pas qu'ils me prendraient. J'ai déjà tué, vois tu? Des infirmiers ou des médecins, quand les électrochocs se faisaient trop fort, j'en ai massacrés plusieurs.

Mais on m'a pris quand même. Même s'ils savaient que je n'étais pas comme eux. Je n'aime pas les hommes. Jamais plus je ne les aimerai. 

Max ne vit pas la ressemblance avec une autre histoire semblable. Pas encore...un jour...mais pas maintenant...

Il fallut la nuit pour les séparer.

Dans les couloirs de l'école, Max vit certains s'affairer en tenue de combat.

-Tu sais où est le jet, toi? demanda Max à Celsius.

-Pour sûr. L'est dans la partie sud de la cave, pourquoi?

Max esquissa un sourire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait un toit maintenant qu'elle n'était plus La Tique sauvage des bas quartiers.

En y repensant, le compartiment à bagages sous le tableau de bord n'était peut être pas la cachette la plus spacieuse, mais au moins elle entendait ce qui se disait aux commandes.

C'est pourquoi qu'on part, déjà? demanda Wolverine.

-Il s'agit d'une des mutantes de Magneto. Elle a eu la mauvaise idée de se présenter chez elle après quelques années d'absence. Les villageois l'on chassée. D'après nos informations, Magnéto veut mener une expédition punitive.

-Hummm je n'aime pas ça...Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir protéger des gens qui vont eux-mêmes essayer de nous tuer?

-Et ben...oui...C'est bien ça...

-Pfff, la poisse.

Max sentit que le jet se posait. Puis entendit les X-MEN en sortir. Elle attendit un peu pour être sure d'être seule, puis sortit de sa cachette. Elle n'avait pas réellement de plan. Mais cela ne la gênait nullement. Elle sortit du jet.

La première chose qui la frappa fut qu'elle connaissait cet endroit, pourtant elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds...

Cela lui revint soudainement, elle sut où elle avait déjà vu cet endroit. C'était dans les pensées du professeur. Cette scène ou ils avaient été chassés d'un village, le château d'eau...

Hé! Qu'est ce que tu fais là!

Max se retourna. Tornade la toisait de toute sa hauteur.

-Oh, fit max esquissant un sourire, je me suis dit que ça vous plairait que je sois là.

Les X-MEN la regardèrent prendre place dans la ligne qu'ils formaient face aux villageois.

-Rhalala, on dirait que vous n'êtes pas contents de me voir?

-La Tique, gueula Cyclope, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, c'est de la folie, tu vas te faire tuer!

-Bon, bon, si j'étais morte à chaque fois qu'on m'avait dit ça, je serais une mutante vachement puissante.

Elle avait le trac mais essayait de ne pas le laisser transparaître.

Face à eux, les villageois, légèrement surpris par cette agitation du camp adverse, tenaient fourches et carabines.

Allez, se dit Max, en piste l'artiste!

Se reprenant soudain, les villageois coururent vers eux dans un grand cri tribal.

Cyclope creusa un grand fossé devant eux. Surpris, ces dernier s'arrêtèrent net.

Bon, c'est fait pour ceux-là. Maintenant, occupons nous des autres lorsqu'ils arriveront.

-Oui, c'est ça, occupez-vous de nous! 

Tous se retournèrent tandis qu'une cage d'acier les emprisonnait.

La cage n'avait pas enfermé Max. Peut-être à cause de son jeune age ne l'avait-on pas prise pour une des X-MEN. Un homme et une femme s'avançaient vers eux. Wolverine sortit ses griffes et entreprit de déchiqueter les barreaux.

C'est le moment, se dit Max. Elle tenta de les immobiliser par la pensée. L'homme, qu'elle ne distinguait pas très bien, se tourna lentement vers elle.

-Vous les recrutez de plus en plus tôt?

Il s'avança avec lenteur, Max le sentait résister à sa barrière.

-Je vois que le comité d'accueil est là. Pas la peine d'user nos forces pour cette simple histoire.

Wolverine se jeta sur l'homme qui, d'un mouvement de la main, le cloua dans son envol.

-Par contre, je prend la petite.

Et pour la première fois, Max vit celui qu'on appelait Magnéto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mille mercis à ma béta qui va encore se casser la tête sur mes fautes d'ortographe YY

A Pierre, fan du comics, parce que c'est super marrant de l'entendre me traiter de perverse quand je lui parle de cette fic.

A o0 Lady Rikku 0o pour ses rewiews


	5. Chapter 5

**l'auteur qui croit dire des trucs intéréssants:** voilas mon chapittre favorit jéspére qu'ils vous plairas ...(enfint remarquez si vous m'avez lu jusque là c'est déjas pas mal \o/)

Il est parfois utile de mettre les choses en ordre dans sa tête, disait souvent sa tante à Max, avant de s'être fait arrêtée.

Bon, alors, ça faisait une semaine tout pile qu'elle avait été recueillie. Ca lui avait semblé une éternité. On s'y habituait vite finalement, aux cours,aux mutants, aux X...

La pierre ici était humide.

Magnéto l'avait projeté sur son épaule, et de là elle ne se souvenait plus de rien. Elle avait senti des liens à ses poignets en se réveillant. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus surprise, c'était l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient, le château d'eau du souvenir du professeur.

Tu es réveillée?

Elle grogna en signe d'approbation.

-Tu devrais te rendormir, on va passer la nuit ici en attendant que tes amis s'en aillent.

Un bien étrange spectacle s'offrit au yeux de max. Une femme à la peau bleue et dure regardait Magnéto avec cette envie dans le regard que Max avait vue chez Modeleur. Sans un seul regard pour elle. Peut-être même sans la voir, Magnéto fixait Max sans ciller. Puis quelque chose frappa son esprit, l'homme ne fermait pas ses pensées! Pourtant il avait vécu avec le professeur, il devait savoir le faire. Peut-être croyait-t-il que le pouvoir de Max se limitait au champ de force?

L'homme se tourna finalement ver Mystique.

-Allons, ne sois pas triste. Nous n'avons pas pu te venger maintenant mais ce n'est que partie remise.

La femme hocha la tête puis partit dans une autre pièce, ou en tout cas, disparut du champ de vision de Max.

Comme dans le souvenir, Magnéto s'approcha de la fenêtre. Semblant oublier la présence de Max.

"_J'ai l'impression d'être prisonnier dans cette endroit. Chaque pierre te rappelle à ma mémoire. Tu ne dois pas te souvenir qu'on s'est aimé ici? Je ne voyais pas la fin, je la sentais sans la voire, je ne l'ai réellement regarder en face que ce jour là..._

_J'était assis torse nu sur le lit. Tu auscultais mes bleus et meurtrissures. Je ne crois pas que j'oserais me montrer encore à toi ainsi, j'ai vieilli dirons-nous._

_-Eric, comment t'es-tu fait ça?_

_Je soupire._

_-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? Tu ne préfère pas ta tranquillité d'esprit?_

_La pommade fraîche fondait sur ma peau et par moment, je ne sentais plus que tes doigts._

_-Eric, ne joue pas à ça! Qu'est ce que tu as fait?_

_Tes yeux respiraient autant la colère que l'inquiétude._

_-En rentrant au centre, j'ai entendu des gens. Ils parlaient des mutants. Ils voulaient nous exterminer. Ca m'a fait bien rire. Surtout quand j'ai fait voler d'immenses plaques d'acier sur eux. Je n'ai pas vu celui qui, derrière moi, m'a mis à terre. Je crois même qu'ils étaient plusieurs._

_-Comment tu t'en es sorti?_

_-En faisant en sorte qu'eux ne s'en sortent pas._

_Tu relèves la tête vers moi. Il n'y a plus que de la colère dans tes yeux._

_-Ca ne peut plus continuer comme ça!_

_-Mais enfin Charles! Tu ne vois donc rien! Tu acceptes de diriger une école pour soi-disant protéger des enfants! Mais comment les protéger, si tu les empêches de se défendre? Es-tu aveugle? Chaque jour, nous nous faisons agresser, humilier. Devons nous rester sourds à cela?_

_La rage m'avait fait me lever. Peu m'importait en fait que d'autres ne voient pas ce que je voyais, mais pas toi. Je ne pouvais supporter de te savoir contre moi. Et je ne pouvais t'ouvrir les yeux._

_-Ne vois-tu pas la spirale? Ne vois-tu pas que cette violence, si nous la combattons ainsi, se nourrira de notre propre haine! Sur les décombres de nos représailles naîtrons des enfants toujours prêts à nous haïr et sur les décombres faites par ces enfants naîtrons des mutants qui eux-mêmes ne pourront que recommencer l'histoire!_

_-Eric, tu es l'un des ces enfants. Ne vois-tu pas qu'en réagissant ainsi, tu deviens victime de ces gens-là?_

_Tes mots furent comme un coup de poignard. Et là, je la sentis, si proche de nous._

_-Qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête, continuai- je en soutenant ton regard._

_Nous avons fait chambre à part ce soir-là. Ma détermination se nourrissant de ma peine. Prenant le pas sur elle. Durcissant les blessures de mon coeur. Mais jamais elle n'a réussi à totalement la tarir. _

Max n'avait d'abord eu aucune honte à lire dans les pensées de cet homme, après tout, il l'avait bien enlevée. Mais une immense tristesse s'empara d'elle après cela.

Diablo, se dit-elle, vous aviez raison sur ce point, on aime ce qui ne nous ressemble pas, mais vous avez omis de dire combien cette loi peut être cruelle. 

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé quand on la réveilla, c'était Mystique. Max se demanda quelle heure il pouvait être avant de se rendre compte qu'elle n'était plus au même endroit. La pierre ici était sèche.

Où sommes nous?

-Quelque part dans New-York, ou plutôt, sous New-York.

-Pourquoi m'avoir enlevée?

-Dans le meilleur des cas, pour trouver une alliée, au pire une rançon.

-Une alliée?

-Oui, fit une voie grave derrière elle, une alliée.

Manquant se tordre le cou, Max tourna vivement la tête pour voir d'où venait la voix. Magnéto s'avança.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Je m'appelle Max.

-Je ne te demande pas ton nom d'esclave mais ton nom de mutant.

Max mit un peu de temps à comprendre.

-On m'appelle La Tique.

-Pourquoi t'es tu retrouvée à l'école de Charles?

Max se demanda comment répondre, puis, n'ayant pas d'idée, décida d'être franche.

-Il y a une semaine, un groupe d'anti-mutants a massacré mes amis, c'était ma famille. Il m'a recueillie.

-Hais-tu les humains?

Max fut surprise par cette question.

-Bah non...enfin...Ca dépend des personnes...Pourquoi j'haïrais tout les hommes?...C'est bizarre, cette question…

-Oh, détrompe-toi. L'homme n'aime pas ce qui lui est différent. Certes, tu pourrais me dire que certaines personnes tolèrent les mutants, sont amies avec eux. Mais au fond, ils on peur, peur de ce qui leur est supérieur.

Max écoutait, subjuguée. Jamais elle n'avait entendu pareilles paroles. Ces idées semblaient trouver un coin de vérité.

-Pourquoi nous laisser piétiner ainsi, nous sommes des dieux, des dieux parmi les insectes. C'est à nous d'être en rage. C'est à nous de faire la loi. Ne sens-tu pas une envie de vengeance face à ceux qui ont tué ta famille? Face à ceux qui ne sont plus que des bêtes devant les mutants?

Emportée par ces paroles, Max sentait naître en elle une rage qu'elle n'avait encore jamais ressentie.

-Si.

Magnéto sourit.

-Il faut que tu fasses tes preuves, serais-tu capable de te battre?

Max acquiesça de la tête. Il avait raison, haïr était la seule solution saine!

Il détacha ses liens et la prit par l'épaule.

-Viens avec moi. Tu parlais d'anti-mutants? Cela tombe bien, j'ai justement attrapé un de ces spécimens récemment.

Ils traversèrent la pièce pour arriver près d'une sorte de cachot. Magnéto ouvrit la porte grillagée pour laisser entrer max.

-Montre moi ce que tu vaux.

Elle se sentait puissante. Elle se sentait rageuse. Magnéto referma la porte.

Un homme accroupi attendait dans la cellule. Il se redressa. Il y avait comme de la haine mêlée à de la folie dans son regard. Sa machoire proéminente lui donnait un air animal, tandis que son crâne rasé luisait au peu de lumière.

Alors, toute la haine de Max s'évanouit. La peur lui serra le coeur et elle tomba à genoux.

-Mollosse!

L'homme ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Non Molosse, pas toi! Je t'ais cru mort. Pourquoi tu fais ça!

Son regard perdit sa folie.

-Merde, La Tique! Il la prit dans ses bras. Je t'ai cru morte moi aussi!

-Pourquoi tu fais ça? Pourquoi tu as rasé tes cheveux?

Mollosse soupira.

-Les hommes qui nous ont attaqués m'ont épargné. Ils ont bien vu que j'étais humain. Je les ai suivi, ce qu'ils disaient, Max, si tu entendais ça! C'est tellement vrai... Les mutants sont comme des monstres, non?

-Comment tu as pu m'oublier? Et Jésus? Et Spider? Comment tu peux nous traiter de monstres?

Mollosse se mit en rage.

-Ca te va bien de dire ça! Regarde-toi! Tu es avec ce type! Max, comment as tu pu oublier qu'on était tes amis?

Elle se mit à pleurer doucement.

-Allons, la consola Mollosse, ne pleure pas, on as été stupide tout les deux.

Max se tourna vers Magnéto.

-Je veux qu'il sorte ! hurla t'elle, laissez le sortir!

Le visage impassible, l'homme ouvrit la porte. Mollosse se précipita dehors.

Entre ses larmes, Max n'arrivait pas à comprendre le regard de Magnéto. Il semblait sans force. Il soupira.

"_S'aiment-ils ces deux enfants? Ils se sont déchirés puis retrouvés devant moi. Peut-on s'aimer après s'être déchirés? J'ai mal quand je repense à ce jour. Pourquoi ne puis-je l'oublier?_

_-Ainsi donc, ta décision est prise?_

_Face à face, toi et moi._

_-Oui._

_Nos regards s'affrontaient, l'un et l'autre si durs._

_-Bien, alors suis ton chemin._

_Je sents bien que sous ton calme se cache une douleur._

_-Au revoir, Charles._

_Sous ma détermination, une blessure._

_-A bientôt, Eric._

_Et que jamais plus rien ne sera comme avant._

_Je tourne le dos et m'en vais. Mon pas est calme. J'ai tout mon temps. Tout est fini. Je frissonne. Je te sens dans mon dos. Tu pleures. Non, ne fais pas ça, Charles, ne me rends pas les choses plus dures qu'elles ne le sont déjà, je la sens, la coquille de mon cœur, se fissurer._

_Je ne vais pas pleurer maintenant, devant cette enfant..."_

Ses yeux rencontrèrent alors ceux de Max.

-Tu es télépathe. Elle eut un hoquet de surprise. J'ais vécu avec Charles, je connais le regard de ceux qui lisent dans les pensées. Max déglutit. Ainsi donc tu viens de voir dans mon esprit?

Il lui restait peu de son ton hautain. Il ressemblait à un colosse déchu.

Et c'est la que max la vit. La ressemblance. Les doigts du professeur sur la peau de Magnéto devinrent ceux de Modeleur sur elle dans son esprit. Les jugeraient-t-elle? Elle qui aimait pareillement qu'eux?

-Il n'y a pas que dans votre esprit que je lis.

Le regard de Magnéto se fit perçant.

Peut-être avait elle prit cette décision dés le début, dés qu'elle avait lu dans les pensées du professeur. Dans son esprit il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute.


	6. Chapter 6

**chapitre 6**

La nuit tombait quand Max entra dans le bureau du professeur. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre.  
-Bonjour Max.  
-Bonjour professeur.  
Il se tourna vers elle, conservant toujours son visage calme et souriant.  
-J'aurais dû me douter que tu parlais de moi quand tu me racontais tes  
difficultés à faire le tri dans ce que tu entendais…  
-Je suis une bien piètre menteuse. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas.  
-Non, bien qu'il y ait des choses que j'aurais préférées garder intimes.  
Max soupira et baissa les yeux.  
-Quoique… Au vu des évènements, peut-être devrais-je te remercier, dit il  
tout en continuant de sourire, tu te mêles souvent de ce genre de choses?  
-Oh, fit Max gênée, je...disons...que cela m'a rappelé certains "trucs" que  
j'avais moi-même ressentis.  
-A notre première séance, je t'ai dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui   
m'attirait en toi, t'en souviens-tu?  
-Euh... un peu...  
-Ce qui m'a attiré, c'est que durant toute ta vie, tu n'as pas fait la différence entre les mutants et les humains, ni chez tes amis, ni chez tes ennemis. Tu est sans doute une puissante mutante, pas la plus puissante, mais l'une des plus sages.  
Max releva la tête. Elle n'avait jamais considéré cela.  
-Merci professeur.  
-Mais assez parlé de moi. Es-tu sure de faire assez de remue-ménage ce soir?  
-Ah oui! Dit-elle en en souriant.  
Alors, bonne chance Max, et bonne soirée.  
-Bonne soirée, professeur.  
Elle lui tourna le dos et sortit du bureau.  
Le silence tomba. L'on entendait seulement l'air chaud aller et venir par brises molles du balcon, et agiter les rideaux.  
-Tu m'attendais, Charles?  
Le sourire du professeur s'agrandit.  
-Je t'ai entendu de loing. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas lu ainsi en toi. Comment es-tu entré ici?  
-Oh ça… fit Magnéto en s'avançant hors du balcon. Disons que j'ai de beaux restes.  
L'obscurité allongeait son ombre tandis qu'ils se toisaient.  
-Nous sommes fous pour faire cela.  
-Nous le serions bien plus encore de ne pas le faire.  
Le regard du professeur se fit tendre.  
-Seraient-ce les retrouvailles de deux vieux amis?  
-Non, ce sont les retrouvailles de deux vieux amants.

La scène était constituée de nombreux cageots renversés et tenus entres eux par des fils épars.  
-Max, je le sens pas, s'inquiéta Jarod, tu débarques comme ça d'un coup, et tu nous balances de faire un concert en plein milieu du parc... Et si on se fait chopper?  
Max sourit.  
-On se fera chopper, c'est pas grave. Donnons de la bonne musique, le reste n'est qu'accessoire.  
Tous les autres musiciens rirent et Jarod se résigna.  
_Allez, ma grande,_se dit Max,_ réveille toute la ville s'il le faut_.  
La guitare hurla, déchirant un silence plein de torpeur. Les musiciens se mirent en branle.Les fenêtre de l'école s'ouvrirent. Les élèves regardaient curieux, certains sortirent timidement du château, et soudain, comme si les premiers avaient ouvert le bal, un flot de jeunes mutants se précipita vers la scène.  
-A toi de jouer La Tique , hurla Guy.  
Max sauta à l'avant de la scène.  
"_Aller, donne tout c'que t'as !"_

Dans la foule, Wolverine aperçut Tornade.  
-Hé, tu sais ce qu'il se passe?  
-Aucune idée, il faudrait leur dire de rentrer...  
-Et on fait comment?  
Ils se regardèrent inquiets, totalement dépassés par les évènements.

-Je me suis d'abord demandé si ce n'était pas un piège…  
Magnéto rit doucement.  
-C'est vrai, ça aurait pu être le cas. Il se passa la main sur le visage. J'ai déjà essayé de t'en tendre quelques uns, parfois je souhaitais ta mort. Mais en fait, ce n'était que pour ne plus avoir besoin de toi.Ils se regardèrent silencieusement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus avec ces yeux d'amants, ceux qui longent chaque recoin, caressent chaque partie du visage de l'autre, chaque détail.  
-Ton visage s'est creusé, fit le professeur en détournant le regard, le mien aussi...  
Magnéto caressa le visage du professeur puis le releva d'une main tendre.  
-"En cet instant,  
Nous pourrions être vieux de mille ans  
Que je te désirerais toujours autant  
Te faisant voir que n'a pas raison le temps  
De toutes nos déraisons d'antan"  
Le visage de l'homme s'illumina à ces mots, les revoyant graver des années plus tôt sur une table en bois dans un bar miteux. L'homme qui les gravait avait encore le couteau en main. Il embrassait à la vue des passants un jeune homme, se moquant de tous, se moquant de tout. Oui, luis aussi se rappelait de leur rencontre, de cette folie qui s'était emparé d'eux et qui s'était juste endormie, attendant de renaître.

Ca y est, se dit Max, les gens sont fous. Devant elle, la foule hurlait, scandait, se bousculait. La première chanson se termina dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il y avait autant de gens dans cette école.  
-La chanson suivante, je la dédicace à tous mes potes, humains ou mutants, vivants ou morts. Pour que tous et toutes, vous vous rappeliez que peu importe ce que vous êtes, l'important est de ne jamais tourner le dos à qui vous êtes!

-Il faut avertir le professeur, dit Tornade dans la foule.  
-Il faut d'abord les disperser, lui répondit Wolverine. Hé! Les gosses!  
Hurla-t-il, la fête est finie, rentrez au...  
-POGOOO! lui répondit sur le même ton un jeune mutant en se jetant sur lui.  
-Logan! cria Ororo en le voyant emporter par la foule.  
Elle se sentait mal, au milieu de ce flot mouvant de personnes.  
-Bonjour jeune fille... Vous venez souvent dans ces lieux de débauche? fit une voix grave à l'accent mélodieux.  
-Oh! Diablo! Vite, il faut faire quelque chose!  
-Et pourquoi cela? Répondit-il tout sourire. Ma chère, profitez de l'instant présent, de ce que la providence vous offre… Cueillez dés aujourd'hui les roses de la vie.  
Tornade sourit à son tour et prit le bras que l'homme lui offrait.  
-D'accord, mais juste cette fois...

La première fois, ils le firent de façon brutale et rapide, pour assouvir une faim trop longtemps rejetée. Puis ils recommencèrent avec lenteur, comme si cela devait durer l'éternité. Leurs mains se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre. Serrant de toutes leurs forces, comme pour s'avaler mutuellement. Se poussant, s'agrippant, se griffant, elles étaient leurs reflets parfaits.

-Savais-tu que certains sont choqués par la sexualité des gens de notre âge?  
-Alors c'est qu'ils n'ont rien compris à la sensualité et à la beauté de la vie... Et de toute façon, à qui veux-tu raconter ça?  
Ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux collégiens.

La musique s'acheva dans un concert de hurlements. Max resta immobile.

"_Pourquoi après tout cela ne puis-je détacher mon regard du ciel? Pourquoi n'accorder aucune pensée à la foule? Qu'est ce que je cherche ainsi, droite sur la scène, le regard ver les étoiles? C'est toi que je vois Modeleur, c'est le Professeur et Magnéto, c'est cette loi immuable qui nous fait nous aimer et nous déchirer. C'est la vie que j'interroge. Dans ta grande bonté,  
tout cela, l'as-tu fait par amour pour nous, ce besoin que nous avons les uns des autres?"_

Et si les étoiles n'étaient pas ces feux sans âme dans l'immensité, elles lui auraient répondu que tout cela n'était que le commencement de la sagesse…

_**fin**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**les petits tracas de l'auteur: **voilas la fic est finit, (sa fait tout drole yy ...) j'ais mit beaucoup de coeur pour la faire et j'éspére qu'elle vous a plu c'etait ma toute premiére fic et je sait qu'elle était pas trés bonne et pas trés populaire mais je vais tentée de faire de mieu en mieu pour les prochainnes...

je tien tout particuliérement à remerciée

mes rewieweuses o0 Lady Rikku 0o et ma lune , chacune de leur rewiews m'a remontée le morale à fond

ma béta léctrice pour son travaille formidable (oui oui y'a beaucoup de taf --!) Ehwinn \o/

à vous qui me lisez, peut etre à bientot _et que la force soit avec vous _(oui je sait sa fait rire que moi !)


End file.
